Truth or Dare
by Angelic-Demonic Puppet
Summary: Poor Sakura is Dared to do some things with Neji while at Ino's slumber party, will she be able to finish the dares in one piece? Fluffy SakuNeji hints of HinaNaru Tenlee Inoshika
1. Chapter 1

Hayo! Welcome to my second attempt at a fanfic, or so you know...anyways!

The storyline might be inaccurate but whatever! In here our favorite character Sakura and group are fifteen, just to keep in mind, Naruto's been back for about a month or two, Tenten is dating lee, Hinata is still as shy as ever, and Ino quit being a ninja to become a florist, and of course Sakura still has short hair. FYI, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Ino, are bff's. Wahoo!

Now to begin...

------------

"Tsunade-sensai, why are we putting up these cameras again?" Sakura asked, tugging on her teachers sleeve, both standing in the middle of a dark forest.

"Because," Sigh, "There have been murders Sakura." Tsunade said with a sigh, over looking a ninja placing a video camara well hidden in a large bush green tree.

"Oh. Neh, Sensai?" Sakura murmured, beaming up at the blonde legend.

"Yes Sakura?" Tsunade asked, looking up at the sunset.

"Why can't somebody just stack out?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Unfortunately, someone is." Tsunade groaned, smacking her hand on her forehead. ''Why did it have to be me?' she thought, heaving another sigh. she then looked down at her prized student. "Don't you have a slumber party to go to?"

Sakura giggled and nodded before snatching her black backpack that was on the ground next to her, waved good bye to her Sensai, and started running off in the opposite direction. She was going over to her friend Ino's house for a slumber party, both of the girls parents off on some mission. Her other friends Tenten and Hinata where to be there also. She stopped once she arrived at her blonde freinds house. 'Gawd I hope this party dosen't get out of control like last time...' she thought, remembering the last slumber party she had with her three freinds, it ended with the four running threw Suna in Gaara's spare clouthes.

"Welcome Sakura to my domain!" Ino chirped, throwing back her front door, slightly startling Sakura. Sakura smiled at her blond friend, also seeing behind Ino was Hinata listening to one of Tenten's stories about Lee. "Okay, now that sakura's here, we can begin." Ino said darkly, rubbing her hands together in an evil fashion.

This cought the attention of the other two girls.

"Begin, what?" Hinata questioned quietly, tilting her head to the side as Sakura flopped down next to her, the same confused expression on her peachy face.

"A game." Ino responded with a srug, taking out a bowl.

"What...game?" Tenten said slowly, knowing that Ino had a twisted taste for things. 'I hope its not like last time...I still have nightmares of Gaara.' she thought with a shiver, seeing Gaara run around in nother but boxers was highly appeling and all, but being nearly squashed by his wave of sand was no laughing manor.

Althoght Ino thought it was pretty funny.

"Truth or dare." Ino stated inoccently, the other girls sighing in relief, "But a little different."

Gulp.

"All right, what you have to do is everyone writes one dare that has to do with a boy, being eather Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji or Lee, on a peace of paper. We each have to write at least on." Ino said slowly, the other girls looking upon her in horror. "Oh grow backbone girls! You only have to do a dare if you want to, or if you simply don't tell the wanna do the truth. oh, and you have to take a picture to prove that you did the dare." Ino said slyly, looking from friend to friend.

"Ah all right, I'm in!" Tenten said, slamming her hand down.

"What could go wrong...right?" Hinata said quietly, looking at the empty bowl.

They then looked at Sakura. she shifted under the gaze, mostly Ino's 'DO IT!' look, she then sighed heavily. "Neh, fine." She mumbled, rubbing her temples.

"Ha! All right! Here ya go! Make them evil!" Ino cheered on, handing them each a pen and paper.

Sakura sighed. 'Evil, evil, what could be evil?' Sakura thought, she then jotted down something. She read over the simple short sentence. 'Maybe mine was a little...to evil?' Sakura thought as she watched her friends finish their papers and then fold them over. eyeing Ino as she manically jotted somthing down.

"Okay, now hand it to the person next to you." Ino said, handing hers to Sakura, who handed her to Hinata, who handed hers to Tenten, who handed hers to Ino. They wrote another dare below the previous one on the alien paper before handing it to the next girl. "Now put it into the bowl." Ino said, flicking hers into the empty bowl.

'My gosh! Mine was a freggin push over compared to the others!' Sakura cried in her head, praying the the puestions where easy.

"Now let us begin." Ino then turned to Tenten. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!" Tenten almost answered immediately.

"Okay, did you like Neji before you started to date Lee?" Ino asked, the other girls leaning in.

"Uh...well...a little." Tenten finished, blushing slightly as she looked away.

"Good enough." Ino sighed.

"Okay, um, Hinata! Truth or dare?" Tenten asked.

"T-truth."

"Who do you like better, Kiba or Naruto?" Tenten asked, peering at the blushing girl next to her.

"A-ah, um, I-I don't know." Pause. "I guess N-naruto, a little." Hinata studered, she wasn't very good at saying her feelings. "Ino, Truth or dare?"

"Truth defiantly, those Dares are scary!" Ino said, slightly shivering at the thought of having to do one of her own dares.

"Um...why did you really quiet being a Ninja?" Hinata asked Ino quietly.

"Hm, well, once I remembered that the only reason I **really **wanted to become a ninja in the first place was to impress Sasuke, but, yah now, now that he's gone..." Pause. "Okay! Sakura! Who's your current crush?" Ino asked, beaming at her pink haired friend.

"I don't have one." Sakura said plainly, Ino gaping.

"Nuh-uh! That is sooo not true! You must have a crush! You always have a crush!" Ino exclaimed, pounding her fist on the ground.

"Nope, no crush." Sakura said slowly.

"You have one! I know it!"

"Nope."

"Yes!"

"Nope."

"Yeeesss."

"Nooooo."

"Yes, yes yes!"

"Damn it Ino! No, no, no!"

"Yuh huh!"

"Dare! I chose dare!" Sakura shouted, knowing that Ino whould never stop until she was satisfied.

The other girls gasped rather dramaticlly.

"Poor poor Sakura, okay, chose a Dare, no take backs." Ino sighed watching Sakura trusted her hand into the bowl and quickly pulled out a dare, she then unfolded it. "Read it aloud Sakura dear." Ino sighed, they then watched as Sakura paled.

"THIS DARE IS IMPOSSABLE!" Sakura screamed.

"They're all impossible, read it aloud." Tenten said, eager to know what her the flower ninja's dares were.

"First dare, Give...Hyuga...Neji a bloody nose..." Sakura cringed, the other girls giggled.

"Gee Sakura, I wonder what you'll have to do to make that possible." Ino snickered, only she could have made such a dare. she then said darkly, "Read the next one."

'These all have to do with Neji! Why oh why did I have to get my original dare back!' Sakura thought panicky. Gulp. "Trade Neji's headband with your own." Sakura cried, this was a nearly impossible thing to do unless he was asleep, and she needed him awake for the other dares.

"Poor Sakura-chan." Hinata said, giving Sakura a reassuring pat on the back.

"Get Neji onto top of me! What is wrong with you people!" Sakura cried, Tenten sighing, Ino laughing wickedly and Hinata looking at the evil piece of paper over Sakura's shoulders. 'Who did this!'

"Hahaha! Sakura! You're going to be out all night! You poor thing!" Ino laughed, holding her sides.

"Hm, Sakura, because you have to do those...tasks, I'll do a dare to." Hinata decide, Ino sitting up, a very perky look spreading across her face.

"All right! Now the parties heating up! Come on Tenten! Join us!" Ino geared as she and Hinata took a dare of their own.

Tenten sighed as she took the last one. "Omg! No way! This is pure luck! Yay for me!" Tenten yelled happily, all of her dares had to do with her boy friend.

"Yay for you." Ino and Sakura said in union while Hinata was crying from embarrassment.

"All right, we have two hours to complete all four dares." Sigh."Enjoy." Ino said as she walked over to the front door, dragging her feet.

Sakura whimpered before bolting towards the Hyuuga mansion.

'I have get Neji to, A) have a bloody nose, B) get on top of me, eww, C) to trade headbands with me, and mine own dare, D) Make him play tag with me... why couldn't of I chosen another one?' Sakura thought silently as she pasted houses after houses.

------------

A/n

How's that for a first chapter!

I really wanted to write a SakuraNeji fic, where Ino's nice, so...here we are! But the pairings are SakuNeji, HinaNaru, TenLee, and InoLhika even thought I prefer ShikaTimari, but she's not in here.

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Omg! I submitted my second story on and the first chapter got

14 reviews so far! Eeep! Should I be upset or happy that the first chapter got more reviews then all six chapters of my other story... should I be happy or offended? Oh well! The pressure is on now!

But anyways, alot of my reviewers say I needed an editor, and...I found one! Happy days are here to stay!

-Hamstersister-

Hyuga Neji was bored, this was obvious.

His uncle, aunt and youngest cousin were out at a dinner party while his other cousin Hinata, who was a year younger then Neji, was at a slumber party.

An hour ago, Neji occupied himself with light training, reading of scrolls, and other things he normally did when he found the time to do them. But now, he was just plain bored.

Laying on the floor of his dark bedroom by his rice paper screen door, something caught his attention. Slowly, he turned his head to look away from the wall to a shadow on the other side of the screen.

The curvaceous shadow, seemed to be a girl.

-Other side of screen-

Tonight couldn't get any worst for Sakura.

She had tripped countless times on her way here, bumped her head, ripped a corner of her shirt, leaving a gash that took her two minutes to bandage up, and to top it all of, she fell over the Hyuga gate, landing on her head.

Sakura stood perfectly still, nervously peering around at her surroundings.

'Stupid dare, I will not lower myself to do somthing as silly as**_those_**.' Sakura shivered violently at the thought of her failed attempts to give Hyuga Neji a bloody noise.

If worst came to worst, she whould just squarely soccer punch him, that would give him a nice bloody noise.

'Now the question was how to get him to play tag with me, hmmm.' Sakura wondered, standing on his balcony she stared at the paper door in front of her. She couldn't see the inside of the room for it was too dark. 'Usually when the lights are on, I can usually see the outlines of the mat bed, furniture-not that I come here all the time, it's what I see whenever I look through all paper doors!' She quickly assured herself.

Sakura took a deep breath before she placed her hand onto the screen to pull it back.

-Some where on the other side of town-

Hinata scanned the door that was in front of her. 'If Tenten, or even Ino had gotten this dare, it would have only taken ten minutes to complete, fifteen tops; but not for me. I mean come on! If you where to go up to your long time crush, make him ramen and then feed it to him with a straight face, would you just begin by barging in and saying, 'Hey you! Hungry?' Or would you stand outside the door trying to gather your dignity?' Hinata sighed behind blushing cheeks.

-Back to Sakura-

Sakura pulled back the door to see Neji standing in front of her, definitely not good for Sakura. "Er, hi Neji! Nice weather we're having eh?"

And as if on cue, it started to rain.

Sakura groaned and smacked her head before turning her frown into a creepy smile, making her look like she was drunk. Of course, this wasn't intentional, but hey, this is Sakura learning from her mistakes.

"Hey Neji?" Sakura said slowly, putting on a coy smile.

Neji glared down upon her.

"Mind if we swap headbands for the night?" Sakura asked, lazily pointing at Neji's headband, he quickly slammed the screen door shut.

Sakura sighed, before once again sliding the screen open.

This time, Neji was sitting on the floor.

"Okay, maybe we got off on the wrong hand, I really need to borrow your headband." Sakura pleaded, walking in front of him and lowering herself to his eye level.

He glared intensly at her.

"Please?" She begged.

"What need do you have for my headband?" Neji asked growling.

Sakura, not wanting to have the embarrassment of telling Neji that she came all this way to do a dare lied, somthing she wasn't good at.

"Uh, er...it's an ...assignment, Tsuande want to keep it secret, so can I please have your headband, you can have mine." Sakura bargained.

"You're a terrible liar Haruno. I know for a fact that Tsuande wouldn't need my Headband." Neji said, closing his eyes.

Sakura frowned. "I REALLY need your headband." Sakura said, standing up, towering over him.

"No."

"Give me your stupid headband!"

-Elsewhere-

Hinata knocked silently on Naruto's front door, looking around into his window to see a light on.

Naruto opened his front door, about to yell at the person that dared to interrupt him choosing what ramen to make. But instead of his original plain, he smiled brightly.

"Hinata-chan! What are you doing here in the middle of the night? Not that I mind." Naruto sighed, scratching the side of his nose, trying to hide his tint of a blush.

Hinata looked nervously up at her crush and smiled, pulling out a packet of instant ramen. "R-ramen?"

-In the forest-

'Run, run, run! Damn it! Run faster legs! He's going to kill me!' Sakura thought franticly, tying on Neji's headband, which was by pure luck that he just happened to be looking away long enough for her to snatch it off of his forehead, not something she enjoyed.

Sakura looked back to see Neji slip on the wet grass that was on the forest floor. She silently laughed at the irony of this situation.

She always wanted to race with Neji when she was younger, but this was sad.

It then hit her like a tone of bricks.

'Tag!'

Sakura came to such a sudden halt, that not even the great Neji could see. This resulted in him sliding right past her.

Sakura reached a hand out to smack him on the back as he skidded past her. "Tag! You're it!" Sakura giggled, hoping he wouldn't eat her alive.

"WHAT!" Neji yelled, snatching the headband out of her hand, thinking it was his.

"I said, tag! You're it!" Sakura said before darting off into the forest as Neji turned to leave.

Once she was a good ten to fifteen feet in front of Neji, she stopped, looked back and yelled, "By the way, that's not your headband!" Resulting in Neji to, once again, chasing after her.

-Naruto's kitchen-

Hinata let out a dreamy sigh, she was living out her dream, cooking ramen for her crush. She couldn't be happier. The only bad part was that it had to end in an hour, how sad.

Naruto remained his position of standing over Hinata, making sure she was doing everything right.

"Hey Hinata, why do ya need to know how to make Ramen at eight a clock at night?"

-Park bush-

Tsuande sat perched in a tree, over looking the park.

'Stupid camera, not working.' Tsuande thought with a hiss, she then saw two figures racing across the park.

'Sakura? SAKURA!'

Sakura snickered as she out ran Neji, racing around trees wasn't his specialty. Sadly, even after a year of playing extreme tag with Naruto and Kakashi, she wasn't all that good either.

But with Neji it was different, she might be able to do the dare and go back to the slumber party with dignity, something that is rare when playing with a Hyuga.

Getting a head of herself, Sakura reached into one of her pockets to pull out a slit of paper.

'Let's see, I got his headband, and I'm sorta playing tag with him, so now I have a half an hour to get Neji on top of me-' Sakura's trail of thoughts where interrupted when she was pushed down onto her stomach, something heavy sitting on her back.

Neji caught the slit of paper that slipped out of Sakura's hands when he nailed her down, he was currently sitting on her back, both of her hands pinned in his.

'What's this?' Neji thought, turning over the paper to read what was on the other side. Neji inwardly gawked at what it said. "What is this?" Neji asked, waving the paper in front of Sakura carlessly.

'Oh snap! Why must I be so careless!' Sakura then started to bang her head on the ground, mumbling what sounded like 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!'

"Speak Haruno."


	3. Chapter 3

Ha…ha…ha

Ha…ha…ha? Jeeze, how long has it been? Rereading this story, I totally flinched. The character's are soo OOC. Ino quit being a ninja? Tenten saying, omg? OMG.

Ha. I want to apologize for the very….very large gaps in-between updates, personal reasons and all that halabalu.

Hope this chapter is to your liking…

--

Sakura bit her lip, totally ignoring the paper, she tried to get a better view of Neji. Unfortunately, it proved to be very difficult from her position. "Explain what?" She asked, her voice wavering.

Neji narrowed his eyes. "_This._" He waved the slip of paper in front of her face again, his other hand pinning hers behind her back.

"Oh, _that_." She laughed a little, laying her back down onto the cool ground. "Now, you're going to laugh," she paused, seemingly considering who she was talking to. "Or not."

He grunted.

"Well, you see, I was playing a game, and it kind of…got out of hand." She murmured, trying hard to wiggle out of his grasp. "And, so…ya."

Neji was not pleased. "Not good enough."

"What do you mean not good enough!? It's the truth!" She snapped, pumping chakra into her fist, yanked her hands out of his grasp, tossing him off with ease. She dusted herself off, angrily snatching his fallen headband from the spot it had landed in all the commotion. She stomped over to him as he landed gracefully on his feet, coming nose to nose.

They stood like that for a while, complete silence passing in between them.

The truth was neither really knew what to say.

Meanwhile, crouching on a high tree limb, chakra discreetly hidden, was Lady Hokage herself.

Sakura was playing tag with that Hyuga brat, they somehow ended up on the ground, and just a moment ago he was waving some type of paper in her face. Now, they were staring at each other.

She was almost positive that she was drunk. But just to make sure that her beloved student wasn't trampled by the fuming Hyuga, she would stay and watch.

"I'm going to do something now that's probably going to hurt, but don't worry, I'm a medic." Sakura said flatly, a absolutely blank expression on her face.

Neji rose a perfectly thin eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

There was silence again.

Sakura smiled coyly, placing a hand on the slightly confused boy. "I'll even give you something in return." She made sure not to look at his cursed mark.

Seeing as she held his headband with a chakra infused grip, he felt the need to comply. Sakura took the opening while he was contemplating her hand.

Neji felt pain. Pure, un-adult-rated, _pain_. His Hyuga prodigy nose felt like it had been shattered.

Boy did he scream.

The pink haired medic-nin merrily tied the boys head band to her aching forehead. Headbutts hurt. "Sorry 'bout that, but I really need to be heading home." She reached down, swatting away his hands that gripped his noise.

He glared at her with such a passion, even the Uchiha boy would have been envious. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" She shouted as she mended his nose.

Sakura gave him a 'are-you-kidding-me?' look. "Have you ever been to a slumber party? So you know what would happen if I showed up without doing my share od tasks? Ino would have done horrible things to me."

"I'm going to do horrible things to you!!" He shouted, voice alittled higher then he would have liked.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease. Worst thing you could do is kill me. Ino on the other hand…" She involuntarily shivered, memories of past deeds flooding back to her. "Okay, all done." She pulled her hand away, mentally summing up how long she had left.

Neji experimentally tapped his nose, his eyes practically crossing in an attempt to check out the damage. He looked down to glare at the smaller girl as she gnawed on her thumb in concentration. Just as he was about to throttle/threaten her, he noticed a whisp of long blonde hair.

Being the opportunitist that she was, she decided to slink away into the forest as Neji became distracted with something far off in the trees. She was grabbed by the elbow.

"Show yourself!"

--

Somebody's in trouuuuble.

I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews!! And once again, sorry for the super lateness.


End file.
